Everything Good Ends Eventually
by CodyMayhak
Summary: One-Shot. Prim's death from Prim's perspective. Rated T because there is one scene that is over-the-top bloody.


**A/N: This is a one shot about Prim's last moments in Panem because I've always wondered how she felt.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own the Huger Games. But I do own Emily :)<strong>

Everything Good Ends Eventually

Prim

Katniss had just gotten back from her weapons briefing with Gale and Beetee about some new type of bomb that they had developed. When she got back I begged her to tell me about this new weapon until she gave in and told me all about it. She described it as a cruel and unnecessary tool for killing innocent people. The bomb was really two bombs in one. A starting smaller bomb that wounded and then drew the medics in, then a second larger bomb that killed the soldiers, medics and anyone else who had approached the wounded. That night I dreamt about all of the innocent lives that would be taken by this unthinkable terror.

~~later~~

"Medic Everdeen, you will be on the front lines in squad seventeen." Our commanding officer was assigning medics to zones in the Capitol. Some of us would be on the front lines; others staying in district thirteen and even some would be in the tunnels under the Capitol. My squad was front and center in the Capitol and was made up of me and four other young medics. I was to report to the area commander the next morning. Just in time for the invasion of the President's Mansion.

"Prim, Prim?" My squad partner and good friend Emily was talking to me.

"Oh, sorry, I zoned out there. What's up?" I ask. We are in a hovercraft being sent to our respective zone.

"I was asking if you are nervous about going to the front lines or not." She says. Emily is two years older than me and almost six inches taller. She has brown hair that goes down to her shoulder blades and deep blue eyes.

"I'm always nervous but right now I'm not for some reason. Are you nervous.?" I ask, honestly wanting to know.

"Of course I am. We are heading to the middle of the Capitol to try to heal people while getting shot. There are so many scenarios of me messing up that keep running through my head. Whether it be getting shot, or not being able to save someone."

"Relax." I say, taking on my mother's comforting tone. "It can't be that bad, if it was we wouldn't be going there in the first place." This even convinces me that it will be fine. Emily looks calmed by my answer and she doesn't have time to respond because we are herded out of the hovercraft and towards a small camp that looks like it was built in five minutes. We are all given bunks in one big building that our commander keeps calling a barracks.

That night, before I fall asleep, I think about Katniss. Is she okay? Is her squad near here? Does she know that I am in the Capitol? Before I can answer any of these questions, I am plummeting into a world of dreams that engulfs me until the sunlight breaks the seal and returns me to reality.

"Everyone up. We leave here in one hour. If you're not ready you will be left behind. Get a move on. We don't want to be late!" Our station commander is shouting commands to everyone in the area.

"Emily let's go. Hurry up; I don't want to get in trouble for being late." I say, worried that Emily will not be ready in time.

"If you're so worried, go ahead. I will be right out. I promise." She says and I follow her command and head out to meet up with the rest of the army that is heading for the Presidents Mansion.

As the squad starts moving towards the city center, I take one look back and see that Emily still has not emerged from the tent. _If she doesn't come soon, she won't be able to catch up._ I think to myself. Emily may be better looking than I am but she is no-where near as athletic as me. Without warning, the squad breaks into a jog and I am forced to forget about Emily.

Soon we are rushing through the streets at almost a sprint. This effort pays off though, because we break into a wide open area with the Presidents Mansion at the far end not too long after we started sprinting.

I am ushered into the medics' tent soon after I arrive and never get a chance to look for Katniss or Peeta. For the next three hours, I am busy working people with injuries ranging from a cut, all the way to bullet wounds and missing limbs.

When my first break comes, head out of the tent for some fresh air and wander over towards the gate that separates the medics' compound with the rest of the fighting. As I am walking that way, I see a girl whose long black hair looks oddly familiar. Then, a boy with medium length blonde hair walks by and I realize that that was Katniss and Peeta.

I take off running towards them yelling their names when it happens. I see Katniss' head snap to the side and when I follow her gaze I am shocked by what I see. In the entrance of a near-by building is a peacekeeper. But that is not what is shocking; it is who is with him. The peacekeeper is standing there pressing a rebel soldier's head up against the sidewalk. I try to look away and avoid the inevitable but my eyes are glued to the scene.

Before I can blink, the peacekeeper pulls the trigger of his rifle and there is a loud 'pop'. Then the rebel's eyes roll back into his head and blood starts dripping from his mouth and out of the bullet hole in the side of his head. Katniss screams at this sight and pulls her own gun. Then, before the peacekeeper has time to react, Katniss shoots him square in the torso one, two, three, four times. The peacekeeper falls into a heap on the ground next to the rebel with his blood mixing with that of the rebel. This scene is being repeated on all sides of the square with shots being fired almost constantly.

Then, I see it. Fifty yards beyond Katniss is a small fenced in area with what looks like around fifteen young children. As I am scanning the children to see if I recognize any of them, there is a sharp clicking that is barely audible over the gunshots. As I approach, it becomes clear. The ticking is a bomb that is about to go off.

I break into a sprint but am too late. There is a contained explosion within the area and screams of pain become an added noise to the struggle. My protective instinct takes over and I sprint towards the kids. When I get there, the injuries seem way less than I first imagined. I get to work on the nearest kid and am barely able to comprehend Katniss' scream of surprise as she breaks into a run heading straight towards me.

Then it happens again, there is a loud noise and an extremely bright light followed blackness. I can hear screams of pain nearby but I am completely numb. The only sensation that I have left is the sound of my heart beat slowly decreasing.

Time seems to slow to a staggering pace when I realize that I am dying and will never see Katniss or my mother ever again. I scream in pain but it is no use. All it does is wastes the last of my energy. Eventually, even my heart stops beatings and feelings of relief and depression overwhelm me as I ascend into the world beyond.

**A/N : Ahhhhh. Glad I finaly got that story out of the way. Now I cna focus on my SYOT and AfterMath. If you haven't read AfterMath, I would highly recomend it. It is Katniss' story of what happens after Mockingjay. Read and Review por favor (Please for all my non-spanish speaking readers) **


End file.
